Destination: The HMS Surprise
by unknown-soldier3391
Summary: A new name! Going to be part of a series, if I finish them all... Five kids are whizzed back to Master and Commander, will they all make it back?
1. HMS Something

"Dangit. where is it?" Jessica dug through her closet, looking for her show clothes. she was having a horse show tomorrow, and needed to check over her stuff. of course, she was only allowed one sow a year, and thus, her jacket and show boots were often buried in the back of her closet. she wasn't excactly a horse nut, she only went horse back riding once a week. she was more interested in interesting activities. Now if she could do fox-hunting. That would be different. But no. She was stuck doing walk trot canter hand-gallop. Whatever.  
She glanced at her watch. "Oh, crud," she muttered. she was going out with her friends to watch a movie. which one she had no idea. they had a whole stash of movies they could choose from. she glanced back at her clock. the show clothes could wait. she had to get ready for the outing. personally she hoped they would watch some kind of movie with the kind of old times theme. like Pirates of the Carribean. Or Hidalgo. Or Master and Commander. Or even Lord of the Rings. She liked those kind of movies... Sometimes she wished she could have adventures like them, but she knew that would never happen.  
When she was younger she had pretended that she was on adventures, building forts under the coffee table and whatnot. She was kind of old for that now, though. the closest she ever got to having an adventure was when her horse decided to bolt. Jessica sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white shirt, with a black sweater over that. She heard the doorbell ring and traipsed down the stairs, then grinned at Heidi as she stepped in. "Hi! I was just getting ready to go," she said. Heidi nodded.  
"What movie do you think they'll play"  
Jessica thought for a moment. "No idea, but I hope it's not something like Signs... They know I hate those kind of movies." Heidi grinned.  
"Maybe they'll play Lord of the Rings"  
"Or Pirates of the Carribean"  
"Or seabiscuit!" Jessica sent a look at her friend.  
"There's no way they'll play that." Heidi grinned.  
"Doesn't hurt to hope"  
Jessica started out the door. "Come on, we'll be late, and you know they won't wait for us." She shouted up to her mom that they were leaving, then stepped out into the night with her friend. 

Jessica came back later that night, happy. The night out had been great, the guys had picked Lord of the Rings, the second one. That was one of her favorite movies, she had even started reading the books. She was currently on the second, The Two Towers. She thought the movie was pretty different from the actual books, but that was okay. She liked to compare things like that. She went up to her room, smiling as she passed her mom.  
"So how was it?" she asked.  
"Great! We watched Lord of the Rings, and had popcorn, and then ate licorice and-" her mom laughed.  
"All right, all right. You had a good time. Now get ready for bed it's getting late." Jessica sent an imploring look at her mom.  
"Can I read for just a half hour? Please?" Her mom rolled her eyes.  
"All right. But just half an hour. I don't need you falling off that horse and giving me a heart attack tomorrow." Jessica grinned. "Thanks mom!" She darted off to her room, kicking off her shoes as she did so. She picked the book off of her bed, then sat down and started flipping to the page she had left off. She frowned as she reached the page. There was a huge smudge on it. A weird smudge. It almost looked like if something was moving on it. Jessica squinted at it, then rubbed it with her sleeve. Yeah. It was a ship, sailing. jessica stared at it more, then rubbed it again to see it clearer. She couldn't make out the name, but it was the H.M.S. something... British, it looked like. She gently touched the picture with her finger, then suddenly blacked out.


	2. Le Capitaine?

"Jess? Jessica? You okay? Wake up!" Jessica moaned, then sat up, muttering curses under her breath.  
"Geez, mom. I'm up, I'm up!" She rubbed her eyes and glanced around. Whoah. definitely not her room. She was in what appeared to be some sort of prison on board a ship. Not a modern ship, but one of the kinds back in the 1800s. She looked at the person who had woken her up.  
"Heidi? What are you doing here? And-" she cut off as she saw the three boys standing behind her. "Ryan? Timmy? Trevor?" She looked from Heidi to Ryan to Trevor to Timmy, then back to Heidi. "Is this some kind of prank?" she demanded. Heidi snorted.  
"I wish," she muttered. Jessica got up, a little unsure of how to move what with the ship rocking back and forth. She staggered over to the door, which had a grating on it. She spotted a man standing right outside it. Long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Weird. Didn't see that happen every day. And what was he wearing? Definitely not modern clothes.  
"Um, excuse me?" she said. The man turned around, and gasped, then started spurting out a long string of words.  
"Que faites-vous dedans là ? Comment l'enfer êtes-vous entré là ? Qui êtes-vous ? Je dois aller obtiens le capitaine..." with that, he turned and ran off.  
Jessica blinked, a bit taken aback. "Uh, sorry, I don't really speak french," she muttered. She turned to her friends. "Well, now what?" Heidi shrugged.  
"Take a shot with the next guy that comes along. Hopefully he won't run off." Jessica rolled her eyes, then turned to the guys.  
"Why don't you try"  
Ryan shrugged. "I guess I could try. I know a little bit of French." Jessica grinned.  
"Alright, then. Ryan is hereby promoted to the rank of Translator." Trevor snorted.  
"And what was he before"  
Jessica grinned sheepishly. "Umm... I don't know." Timmy rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever"  
"Hey! He's coming back, with another guy... a Captain, maybe," Heidi reported. The others immediately crowded around the door, Ryan making his way to the front. The man who had run away earlier looked nervous, the captain looked somewhat ticked.  
"Good luck, dude," Timmy whispered. Ryan snorted.  
"Thanks..." he muttered. "Le capitaine?" he ventured.  
The man slowed down as he reached the door. "Oui"  
"Uh..." ryan hesitated. "What excactly am I supposed to say?" he whispered.  
Jessica rolled her eyes. "Find out where the heck we are, the time period, and what we're doing on this ancient boat," she snapped.  
"Geez..." he muttered. He turned to the Captain. "Uh... Nous voudrions savoir ce que nous faisons ici, et , la date, aussi bien. Et pourriez-vous également nous faire le service de nous dire le nom de ce bateau ?" He fell silent, waiting for the captain to reply.  
"Je voudrais savoir les mêmes que vous. Comment avez-vous obtenu à bord ? Il n'y a aucune manière que nous pourrions vous avoir pris, nous ont été dehors à la mer pendant des jours. Et," he paused at seeing the question on Ryan's face," vous êtes à bord du Peridot. Quant à la date, c'est avril 3, 1805. Et nous sommes dans l'Océan Atlantique, outre de la côte du Brésil." He eyed Ryan. "Est-ce que cela convient à vos besoins "  
Ryan nodded, and muttered 'Oui', then turned to his friends. "Um, we're in the Atlantic Ocean, off the coast of Brazil. It's April 3, 1805. And we're aboard the Peridot. French of course"  
Jessica snorted. "The Peridot? Isn't that some kind of jewel?" Ryan glared.  
"I wouldn't make fun of it if I were you." Jessica rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. Anyways, ask him if he can drop us off somewhere." Ryan rolled his eyes and turned back to the Captain, and asked him the question. The captain said something, shaking his head. Ryan sighed, frustrated.  
"He says he can't. Apparently there's a ship chasing them and they can't take the chance to slow down and drop us off. Besides," he paused. "I get the feeling he thinks we might be spies." Timmy laughed.  
"Spies? For who? And what for? We're just a bunch of kids"  
Trevor fidgeted. "I don't think so. In case you haven't noticed, we look a little older." The others turned to him.  
"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.  
"Well, um, for one thing, Ryan is a LOT taller than he used to be, even though he was tall before. We're all taller and more, um, developed." He glanced away. "There's no way we're 15 anymore," he muttered.  
Heidi eyed Trevor. "So you're saying that we've been whisked back in time to some boat, but we're older? And how old?" She sighed in frustaration, then sank against the wall, muttering curses.  
Jessica rolled her eyes, then turned to Timmy. "Look, you're the history buff of the group, what do you think is going on"  
"Uh..." he hesitated, mentally going back in time with a mental timeline. "It's 1805, right? And this is a french ship. The Napoleonic wars went on around that time... This ship, the Peridot, is probably running from some British ship"  
Ryan turned and spoke to the Captain, who had been quietly conversing with the sailor. "Est-ce que, vous m'excusez pourriez nous dire dont votre fonctionnement "  
The Captain glared, then let out a series of phrases that Jessie knew weren't friendly answers. She tapped Ryan on the shoulder. "Dude, whatever you said, I think you worded it wrong," she whispered.  
"Like if I haven't noticed?" He paused, then said, "Correct, correct, geez! Vous ne devez pas jurer"  
The captain fell silent, then hissed something to the sailor, then turned and stalked off.  
"Correct? That's what you said to shut him up?" Ryan grinned sheepishly.  
"Uh, yeah..." Jessie sighed, then turned to the others. "Well, we might as well bed down, it's gonna be night soon." She motioned out the grating window, in which they could see outside. "I claim that bale of straw." She pointed, then walked over to a mound in the corner of the cell. The guys looked at each other, then turned and picked out spots for themselves. They all soon fell deep asleep.


	3. Your Pants Are On Fire!

Jessie woke up with a start when she heard a sudden BOOM and people shouting, mainly in French. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, then turned to the others. they were all still asleep. Geez, and she thought that she was a deep sleeper. She quickly got up and started waking the others up. "Get up! Get up!" She yelled. It seemed to somewhat rouse them. She thought of something, then yelled, "Ryan! Timmy! Trevor! Heidi! Your pants are on fire!" They all sat up really quick, eyes wide. Jess stood there with her arms crossed. "You up, yet"  
Ryan rubbed his eyes. "What's all that racket?" he muttered, then looked out the door. "Hey, they're loading the cannons," he said.  
"Say what?" Jessica ran over and shoved him out of the way. Sure enough, there were lots of men out there hurrying to load the cannons. When they were all finished, a person whom she supposed was the leader of that certain group would raise his fist. When they were all done loading, A man towards the front of the ship would shout, "Feu !" and they would all fire their cannons. Jessie turned to Ryan. "what's he saying?" she already had an idea of what he was saying, though.  
"Fire," he said. Jessie nodded softly.  
"Who are they firing at, though?" she muttered.  
"I'm guessing that whoever they're firing at is pretty close, 'cause they're firing as fast as they can. Look, they're not even waiting for the order to fire," Trevor said.  
Timmy nodded. "Guess we can only hope that if the other person does manage to take hold of this ship, they're friendly and will take us home." Jessica glanced over at him.  
"Yeah, but will 'home' even be there?" she asked. The others fell silent, contemplating this. The silence was suddenly penetrated by a large crash in which a large cannon ball had penetrated the ships side, right outside of their cell. They were knocked back onto the bales of straw, and Heidi banged her head on a part of the wooden floor where there wasn't any straw.. "Geez"  
Jessica quickly sat up and looked outside of the cell door. "Look, they're drawing their weapons." The Frenchmen had started to pick up pistols, cutlasses, and knives, and some were heading up to the deck. A few were laying on the floor, groaning. "Hey, we could probably bust open this door and grab some weapons, then fight le Frenchmen." She glanced at Ryan. "You could probably knock down the door. The lock was knocked loose at the blast." He hesitated. "Come on, do you want to be blown away at the next blast?" He sighed, then motioned for her to step out of the way. He stood for a moment, then ran at the door and rammed into it, grunting. After two hits, the door gave way and was knocked down. Jessica grinned and darted out. "C'mon!" She quickly grabbed a pistol, cutlass, and a knife, which she tucked into her pockets. She glanced at the others, who were picking out weapons of their own.  
They were suddenly back in their cell, rubbing their heads. "Ow, geez. You'd think they'd fired enough shots at this stupid boat," Trevor muttered. Luckily none of their weapons had stabbed them, except Ryan had a small cut on his hand.  
"It's fine," he said quickly as Jessica glanced at it. She shrugged, then warily got up.  
"We could probably just wait right here," she said. There are plenty of Frenchmen that are gonna fight out there, and they haven't really noticed that the door was blown off. We'll wait until the other people come down, then attack." The others nodded, and settled down into the straw, watching the door. They all heard a silence up on the deck, and the sailors below deck fell silent as well. A shot was suddenly fired, and then the sounds of swords clashing and guns being shot. Jess glanced at the others. "Get ready," she muttered. They nodded and gripped their weapons.  
Jessica spotted someone jump down the ladder, wearing a British-looking jacket. "Now!" She yelled, and they all leapt out, firing their pistols at the frenchmen. They were somewhat taken by surprise by the attack from the rear, but most were focused on the invading British. Jessica clashed up against a Frenchman with her cutlass, and quickly twisted her own sword so that it flipped his out of his hand and ran him through the next second. She didn't really think about it, somewhere in her subconscience, she was screaming at herself to stop. But she couldn't stop, she was already in too far. She heard her friends behind her, apparently she was leading her friends. She suddenly felt a bullet graze her forehead, she staggered back with a cry. She lifted a hand to her forehead, and took it away. Wow. She was bleeding. Ryan ran up beside her just in time to block an incoming blow and ran another Frenchman through.  
"You okay?" he shouted through the din.  
Jessica numbly nodded, and started fighting again, trying to ignore the flow of blood streaming down the side of her face. All of a sudden she felt herself grabbed from behind, around her waist. She flailed and pulled out her knife and pushed it up into the chest of the man who held her, but he just grunted and pulled it out, then tossed it aside. A young British man stood in front of them.  
"Pas un pas en avant, monsieur ! Je fendrai sa gorge "  
The man looked at Jessica with puzzlement. "How the bloody hell did you get here, Miss"  
"Long story, man," she muttered, then mouthed 'I got a shot left'. He nodded, then started to take a step back. Jessie slowly reached into the pocket of her jeans, and drew out a pistol. Her captor still didn't see what she was doing, so she quickly whipped it up and fired a shot in his face. He let out one cry, then fell back. Jessie rubbed her throat and looked down at the fallen Frenchman. "Faggot," she muttered. She looked up around her. The frenchmen were surrendering. She sighed, and tossed her pistol down. "Hope I never have to use THAT again," she muttered. Ryan rushed up.  
"Are you okay? I saw what happened. How-" he looked up at the British man, who was still eyeing them with puzzlement.  
"Hey, Ryan? What I REALLY wanna do right now is just sit down and have a drink. A cold drink. Like a Coke, or something." Ryan nodded, smiling softly.  
"I think you'll find Coke's a little hard to find over here." He looked up to see Trevor and Steven walking over, and Heidi close behind them. None of them seemed to be very much worse for wear, except for a few cuts and what would be very nasty bruises.  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Jessie.  
"Are we okay? Dude, you just got shot with a M-16. The worst we've had is a nick with a swiss army knife. Do you THINK we're okay?" Trevor exagerated just a little. Heidi rolled her eyes and pushed in front of them,standing in front of Jessica.  
"Jess, you DO look pretty bad. Do you want to go get some fresh air, or something?" Jessica nodded. She was actually feeling a little faint-headed.  
"Yeah, that would be good." She started towards the hatch, and stumbled. Heidi rushed forward, and grabbed her arm.  
"Here, let me help you," she said.  
"I'm not an invalid," Jessica snapped, but let her help her towards the ladder anyways. The British sailor stepped forward.  
"Miss, you might need my help. The crew will just think you're some spies disguised to look like British," he eyed them, "Although, if you are, they did a pretty bad job on disguising you. Any Britishman could tell you aren't from Britain"  
Timmy rolled his eyes. "It's 'cause we aren't from England. Duh," he added.  
The sailor eyed them. "Anyways, I'm Adam Parslow, Able Seaman. If you could follow me..." he turned and made his way up the hatch.  
"Do we CARE about titles?" muttered Jessica, but started up the ladder. She blinked at the bright light as she stepped out. "Geez..." She stepped out of the way for the others, looking about herself. There were frenchmen all about her, either laying down on the deck or being herded into groups by the British sailors, who started casting glances her way. "Um, Adam"  
"Please, Miss, call me Mr. Parslow"  
"Uh, okay... Mr. Parslow, could you tell me what ship your on"  
He grinned. "One of the best ships in the British navy. The H.M.S. Surprise, 28-gunner frigate"  
Jess nodded and digested this information. "The H.M.S. Surprise..." The name sounded familiar, but where from? By now the others had come up from below. Heidi tapped Jessica on the shoulder.  
"Shouldn't we be meeting Le Capitaine sometime soon"  
Jessica shrugged. "I don't know how they do it, maybe we have to be asked some questions before we meet him, for security." She shrugged again.  
Trevor blinked. "Hey, that guy looks kind of familiar." He pointed out a British sailor, who was talking to a bunch of other sailors. Jessica and Heidi's jaws dropped.  
"Ohmygawd," exclaimed Heidi. "That's Billy Boyd!"

Yes, I got the next chapter up. And yes, I AM aware that Mr. Parslow was in Post captain, just pretend it's his older brother...


	4. Timmy Turner

Parslow looked over at them, confused. "Boyd? I don't recall having a Boyd on board..." he looked over at whom they were pointing at. "Oh! You mean Bonden? You might have mistaken him for someone else... A cousin, perhaps. You could ask him, he's quite amiable."

Jessica looked over at Parslow. "Bonden? As in Barret Bonden?"

Parslow nodded, a confused look in his eyes. "Aye, Miss."

Barret Bonden, The H.M.S. Surprise... She was right on the brink of knowing where they were. The name Barret had just popped out. She rubbed her forehead. "Where the hell are we?" she muttered angrily.

Ryan rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about this. We'll figure it out."

Jessica nodded, then glanced up at Boyd- er, Bonden. She remembered seeing him in a movie, not the Lord of the Rings, a different one... "What movies has he been in?" Timmy shrugged.

"Beats me. I only pay attention to movies as they happen. I don't think, 'Oh, hey, that guy was in that other movie!'." Everyone else didn't know as well. Parslow moved off for a few moments, speaking to Bonden and motioning to them. Bonden nodded and moved off, hopping over onto the other ship, the Surprise. He soon came back over, and said something to Parslow. He nodded, then walked back over to the group.

"You're to be taken over to the Surprise. And the doctor will take a look at you, Miss..." he looked at Jessica.

"Uh... Jessica... um, Swann. yeah, Jessica Swann." She grinned, hoping that there wasn't any Swanns on board the Surprise.

"Miss Swann. The doctor will look at that head wound, then do some checks on the others." Jessica nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"But... It's nothing, really. Just a scratch." She brought her hand up to her forehead, and drew it away. Whoah. "Well... maybe he SHOULD take a look..." Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get over, then." Parslow nodded, then started over to the rail of the ship. The others followed, Trevor looking a bit skeptical.

"What, are we going to jump over?" Parslow glanced at him quizically.

"Aye. How else would we do it?"

"Well... a boat, maybe." Parslow laughed.

"It would take much longer to take a boat. And the Captain wishes to see you as soon as possible." Jessica shrugged.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting." Without a single word of instruction, she stepped up onto the railing and nimbly leapt onto the Surprise, then turned and waited for the others to follow. Heidi slowly walked up to the railing and looked over it, down to the water.

"Um, see, I have this thing with heights..." Jessica sighed.

"C'mon, just pretend that it's that High Ropes Course up at Hume. Remember the one part where you had to jump from the tree to the platform?" Heidi nodded numbly.

"Yeah..."

"Just think of it as that. Look, if you don't make it, Ryan or Timmy or Trevor will catch you, right guys?" She looked up at the guys. "RIGHT?"

"Yeah, 'course." Jessica nodded satisfactorily.

"C'mon. It's easy. It you want, I can walk you through it." Heidi nodded, closing her eyes briefly. jessica quickly got the attention of Ryan, and mouthed a few words. he nodded, and got ready. "Okay, just step up to the railing." Heidi got up to the railing, hands gripping it tightly. "Good, now step up onto it, like if it's a balance beam. Like in gymnastics. You were always good at the balance beam, remember?" Heidi nodded, and slowly got up onto the rail, arms outspread. "Alright now, just close you're eyes." Heidi looked at her quizically. "Just do it, k?" Heidi nodded softly, and closed her eyes, wobbling a bit. "Okay, now, take a deep breath and... Throw 'er!" Heidi's eyes popped open, but before she could say anything, Ryan had leapt up onto the railing and thrown her onto the Surprise.

Heidi quickly got up, jaw dropped. "Jess... you... and he... but... Ugh!" She let loose a stream of swear words, the crew of the Surprise looking on, well, surprised. Ryan, Trevor, and Timmy quickly jumped over onto the Surprise, Ryan looking triumphant. Parslow followed soon afterwards, looking a bit surprised at Heidi's language.

"Heidi," Jessie hissed, "Zip it, or..." She couldn't think of a good threat. She couldn't excactly tell her mom, couldn't threaten to tell heidi's crush that she liked him, or anything of real importance. Except... She whispered something into Heidi's ear, and she clammed up, glaring at Jessica.

"You wouldn't." Jess grinned smugly.

"I would. Just, keep your trap shut until we have this figured out, k?" Heidi nodded, and Jessica sighed relievedly, then turned to Parslow. "Uh, ok, so where's this doctor?"

"He'll be with you shortly, Miss." A crew member came up to him, and they exchanged a few words, then Parslow turned back to Jessica. "I regret I have to leave you right now, but the doctor will be here shortly, as I have said before." With that, he raised his knuckle to his forehead in some sort of salute, then turned and dissapeared into a mess or ropes.

"Ok... So now we just wait?" Timmy fidgeted a little. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you hear him? 'The doctor will be here shortly'. dang, I'm gonna have to tell him to stop calling me 'Miss'. Bugs the crap out of me..." Jessica muttered. "Hey, that must be him." A man who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties was heading towards them, looking extremely out of place. It was obvious that he wasn't the fighting kind of person, and not a sailor, as well. When he spotted them, he hurried over. Jessica's eyes grew wide as she recognized who he was. "Holy crap..." she whirled to the others. "Guys, I know where we are!" They immediately looked at her, giving her their full attention. "We're-"

"Ah, you must be Miss Swann," said the man to Jessica. She grimaced at the interruption, and turned, smiling.

"Yeah. But, could you please just call me Jessica? Or Jessie, even. But not Miss Swann. Bugs the hell out of me." She smiled, but the doctor looked a bit astonished at her words. "Oh, um, sorry. Uh... you must be Doctor Stephen Maturin, right?"

He nodded, looking over her wound. "yes. Now, if you could all step down belowdecks with me..." he stepped down a hatch and Jessica, Heidi, Ryan, Trevor, and Timmy quickly followed, not wanting to be left above decks.

"Whoah, it's kinda dark down here," said Jessica. "And small." Even she had to crouch over a little bit, and she was the smallest in the group. Maturin glanced back at her curiously.

"Why, yes, naturally. what would you expect?"

"Um, room, maybe?" She fell silent and glanced around as they came into a slightly bigger area, in which she could stand up straight, but the others still had to crouch down a little.

"Alright, now would you please do me the favor of introducing yourselves?" asked Maturin as he flipped through a medical book.

"I'm Jessica Swann, this-" she pointed to Heidi, and thought quickly, Heidi wasn't a very popular name back in the 1800s, was it? "this is Hannah Swann, my cousin." She pointed to Ryan. Was that a popular name? Better not take chances... "This is Joseph Norrington." She pointed to Trevor. "Uh..." Geez, why did they all have weird names? "This is David Sparrow, and this-" She pointed to timmy. He mentally ran down the list of names left in the movie, and when he came to it, he glared at her as if to say 'oh no you don't', but she merely smirked. "This is Timothy Turner." She hoped Maturin hadn't noticed her pauses as she thought up the names. But he was too immersed in his book to notice.

"I see. And where did you come from?"

"Uh... Port Royal, Jamaica. But we live up in urm, Massachusetts. We were just visiting some friends down in Port Royal."

"Really?" He looked up at her, then looked over each of the others. "And how is that you found yourselves on a french man-of-war bound for the Atlantic?"

"Uh..." she couldn't think of an answer for that. Trevor came to the rescue.

"See, we were going on a boat trip, and we went out of the harbor. We went kinda far, and the, um, frigate? yeah, it came by and picked us up." It seemed plausible. Kind of...

Maturin seemed to buy it. "All right. If you will wait just a moment, I need to go get some utensils..." He walked out of the room, and Jessica heaved a sigh of relief. Timmy was quickly on her, though.

"Timmy Turner?! Are you crazy?"

"Sorry... I didn't think it through when I was giving out the names... Anyways, do you want to know where we are, or not?" He fell silent, but continued to glare at her. "We're, um, well, we're on the H.M.S. Surprise." Silence.

"Well, yeah, we knew that, Jess," said Trevor.

"No! I mean, yeah, but do you know what it's from?"

"Uh... the Napoleonic wars?"

"Kind of... It's from Master and Commander." More silence. "Y'know, the movie? Russell Crowe? Billy Boyd? James D'Arcy?" Heidi laughed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Not in the least. You just wait. You'll see Crowe and D'arcy, and you'll know I'm right." The guys still seemed to be digesting this information.

"Wait a sec. You're telling me that we're stuck in a movie?" Ryan seemed to think this was not possible.

"Look, I don't know how the hell it's possible, but yeah, we are."

"Oh!" Heidi seemed to remember something. "Yeah! The H.M.S. Surprise, Barret Bonden, Stephen Maturin, 1805... It all fits. You're right..." She closed her eyes, trying to remember something. "The captain's gonna get his orders for the Acheron tomorrow."

"For the what?" Trevor looked confused.

"The Acheron. It's a french privateer. Twice the guns of this ship, twice the men as well." Jessica closed her eyes. "Oh, crap..." Timmy blinked.

"What?" Jessica looked at him.

"The Acheron is going to give this ship a few hard hits. More then a few, actually. More like a million. Maybe we could change it around. Get it done with more quickly." Her eyes lit up, then dimmed. "No, that wouldn't work..."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."


	5. This Is So Stupid

A few hours later they all stood up abovedecks, watching the hustle and bustle of the shiphands. "So... when are we going to meet the captain?" Timmy asked.

Jessica shrugged. "Beats me. Probably when he isn't busy..."

Heidi sighed. "I don't see how he's going to get the orders for the Acheron by tomorrow. I can't think of any port that would be nearby."

Jessica snorted. "We hardly know where we are. How can you possibly know if there's a harbor nearby?"

Heidi sighed and leaned against the rail. "Stupid boat..." she muttered.

Timmy sighed. "I hate my name. Timmy Turner? Isn't that a cartoon? I can't believe it..."

"Hey, at least they don't have cartoons now," Jessica defended.

"You could probably just start calling me Joey, so that we don't forget I'm Joseph," said Ryan. "It's actually not that bad of a name..." he turned to Jessica. "Why did you change our names, anyways?"

Jessica sighed and rubbed her head, which had a bandage. "It started out with Heidi. That isn't excactly an American name. At least, not 1800s American. So I changed it to Hannah. And I wasn't sure of yours, so I changed it to Joseph. And Trevor's, but Timothy is a somewhat known name, I would think." She smiled tiredly. "At least, I hope it is."

Trevor leaned back. "Heh. I get Sparrow. David Sparrow. Davey Sparrow. it's not that bad..."

Timmy muttered something, then looked around. "Don't you think those guys would hear us?" He motioned to the crew, who were walking around.

Jessica shrugged. "They're probably too busy. But those guys are watching us. too far away to hear, though." She nodded up into the direction of the masthead, where some sailors were watching them.

Ryan snorted. "Probably haven't seen a girl in a long time. See, most of them are younger." Ryan was right, the majority of the sailors watching them were younger. "I wonder what happened to Parslow?"

Trevor shrugged. "Donno. Don't really care. What I really want to know is, how the heck are we going to get home?" They all fell silent at this, trying to think of how they could get home. Jessica suddenly laughed.

"This is so stupid," she said.

Heidi glanced over. "What do you mean?"

Jessica snorted. "Why can't we just stick it out? I mean, we know what's going to happen, why can't we just play along? It'll be easy..."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one who was worried about the Acheron? And what was going to happen because of the Acheron?"

She shrugged. "Look, I've gone through the movie a gazillion times since that conversation. Almost everything that could be controlled went right. Even the Doctor's getting shot resulted in something good. Oops." The rest of them looked at her.

"Say what?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. See, if you just know these things-"

"Miss Swann? Mr. Turner, Norrington, Sparrow? And Miss Swann? The captain will see you now." She was interrupted by a kid who looked no older than 12, or something.

"Max Pirkis," she whispered to herself, then nodded. "Thank you, um, where is he?"

Max smiled. "Follow me, Miss. And by the way, I'm William Blakeney. But just call me William."

Jessica grinned. "Okay. I'll call you William if you call me Jessie. With no Miss in front of it. Deal?" William hesitated. "Okay, I'll only call you Mr. Blakeney on formal occasions, and you can only call me Miss Swann on formal occasions. Okay?"

William grinned and nodded. "Alright. This way, if you please." He started off towards the quarterdeck.

Jessica hung back a bit, waiting for the others to go by, then jabbed Ryan in the side. "See," she hissed. "That was Max Pirkis. He's actually 13, but he's 12 on the Surprise. Don't you recognize him?"

Ryan eyed her. "Geez, ease up. No, I have never heard of 'Max Pirkis', though the kid DOES look kind of familiar. Just wait, okay? I know your sure of where we are, and I believe you. Just, don't pounce on me everytime you recognize someone, alright?" Jessica nodded.

"Okay."

"That's a good girl..."

Jessica rolled her eyes as they continued on. She grinned somewhat smugly when she saw the others' jaws drop. There was Russell Crowe, stadning tall and proud in his uniform. She nudged Ryan. "Last time I say this, but, I told you so," she whispered.

Ryan just nodded numbly.

Russell Crowe spoke. "Hello, and welcome aboard the H.M.S. Surprise. I see you have already been treated by Dr. Maturin," he motioned to the doctor who stood next to him. "I am Captain Jack Aubrey. I trust you have enjoyed your stay so far...?" This question was directed to Ryan. Jess snorted inwardly. Ryan was no way the leader. Just because he was the tallest...

"Yes, we have. And might I add that the Suprise is a wonderful ship?" Jessica smiled. Ha. Take that, Ryan.

Russell- er, Jack smiled. "Yes, she is indeed a wonderful ship. I am glad you find her as such. And you are...?"

"Jessica Swann. I prefer to be called Jessie," she added. She introduced the others, having only momentary pauses when she couldn't remember the names that she had assigned earlier. She easily remembered Timmy's though. "And we all prefer to be called by our first names, if that suits you." She smiled, but her eyes said if you call me 'Miss', I'll beat the tar out of you.

The Captain smiled, a sort of joking smile, and said, "I understand. Please, call me Jack, and Dr. Maturin Stephen."

Stephen smiled. "I hate formalities."

Jack chuckled, and turned to the crew standing around him. "I take it you have met my First Lieutenant, Mr. Parslow." Parslow stepped forward and nodded his head. Jessica nodded back, mostly because she felt like if she was supposed to. "And this is my Second Lieutenant, Thomas Pullings."

"Not for long," muttered Jessica.

Bonden came up behind Jack and said something to him. Jack nodded and said something back, then turned to Jessica and the others. "And you know of Barrett Bonden, my cox'n?"

"I know Heidi does," whispered Jessica. Out loud she said, "Yes, we saw him on the Acheron. I mean, not before the fighting, but after the fighting..." she grinned, hoping she wasn't sounding like a gibbering idiot.

Bonden smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

Jessica twitched a finger involuntarily at the title. "Please, just call me Jessica. Or Jessie." She smiled, ducking her hand behind her back.

Jack smiled, then said something to Bonden. The cox'n nodded, then did the knuckle salute to Jessica, Heidi, Ryan, Timmy, and Trevor, before heading off, dissapearing into the cloud of ropes. Jack turned back to them. "I fear I will be very busy the next few days. We have to take the Peridot to a port, and then stock up on items. I hope you will enjoy your stay on the Surprise until then. You can stay in the Great Cabin. You can walk around, just make sure you don't get in the way of the crew's duties." He gave them a look and Jessica smirked as if to say 'yeah right'. Heidi didn't seem to get it, Jess would explain later.

Jessica smiled. "We won't... um, we'll head down to the Great cabin right now. I know the way."

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Really? And by what means? Surely you have never been on this ship before."

"Uh..." Ooh, she probably should have waited for someone to offer to take them down. "Um, I've read about the Surprise before. And seen her layout. Almost memorized it. She's my favorite ship." She smiled, praying that the others weren't giving her looks as though she had horns growing from her head.

Jack eyed her for a moment. "Even so, what with all the crew running about, I think I shall send Stephen with you..." He turned to the Doctor. Stephen smiled, and nodded.

"I'd be obliged to escort these young men and women to the Great Cabin. This way, if you please." They followed, casting glances about themselves.


	6. I Only Have 7500

Later Jessica was laying down in her hammock, swinging to the roll of the ship. "Well, it isn't that bad.. Think of it as we get a really big room."

Heidi snorted. "My real room is bigger then this. And I know I'm going to get sick at least once during this trip.."

"Hey, we only have the rest of today and tomorrow. And we can get off the Surprise and onto land, then figure out how to get home." She closed her eyes. "I just can't figure out how this happened." She popped her eyes open. "Hey... Get the guys in here. We need to compare stories."

"Compare stories"  
"Just get off your butt and get out!" Jessica hopped off her hammock herself, seeing that Heidi was nowhere near struggling out of her hammock. She swept aside the curtain that had been hung for their privacy, then started out the doors.

She started up the ladder to the maindeck, ignoring the stares of the crewmembers. "Where are they?" she muttered as she came up, blinking at the bright sunlight. She spotted them on the quarterdeck, standing beside the captain as he was speaking to a bunch of midshipmen. She hurried up the stairs to the quarterdeck, pausing as she listened in on their conversation. Actually, more of a lesson. She already knew that Midshipmen were basically kids who were being trained to be officers, so they were given lessons by whoever was qualified on board a ship. In this case, Captain Jack Aubrey. She hesitated before coming up behind him and murmuring a small "Excuse me." Jack turned and his eyes showed a hint of surprise at seeing her. Maybe he hadn't expected her to actually come up onto the maindecks... anyways... "Um, I was just wondering if I could 'borrow' Norrington, Sparrow, and Turner? Just for an hour or so..."

Jack nodded. "Of course." He turned to the guys who smiled a little, then followed Jessica back down to the Grand Cabin. Once they were past most of the crew, she started to tell them what she was up to. "Alright, I just realized that right before I was, um, transported here, I saw something really weird. And I need to know if you guys did, either." Timmy looked a little uncomfortable, and shifted a bit, but Jessica didn't notice in her need to get to the privacy of the Great Cabin.

She pushed aside the curtain when she had reached the Great cabin, and found Heidi looking out one of the windows. "Okay, let's go and sit on those chairs. there isn't enough room for all of us in our 'room'." She settled into a chair, sighing and closing her eyes. "All right, I just remembered something from when I was back home... We all know that we were together watching the movie, and then went home. I went up into my room to read a book. And in the book," she stopped, biting her lip. "In the book, I saw a ship. A ship that was sailing. I thought I was imagining it, and touched it, but black out and found myself on the frigate." She waited for their comments.

Heidi blinked. "That's so weird! When I went home, I started drawing. Well, when I opened up my sketchbook, there was a ship in it, too. Not one that I've drawn, although it looked like it had been drawn, only it was moving. It was so weird. I tried to erase it, 'cause I didn't want it to be in there; I'm not really fond of seagoing things. And then I found myself on the Peridot."

Ryan smirked and nudged Trevor. "Well, Trevor came over to my place after the movie, and we started playing videogames. I thought that I was going crazy, because I kept seeing a stupid boat on the screen, and cause me to lose. Then Trevor started not doing so well, and he stood up and swiped at the screen. And then we were on the ship." Jessica leaned back, thinking.

"That's strange. We all saw a ship. We all tried to touch it, then found ourselves on the Peridot." She glanced at Timmy. "What's your story."

Timmy shifted a bit, glancing down at his hands. "Um, well, I kinda know why we're here..." He winced at their sudden attention. "See, you know my dad's a scientist, always inventing stuff. Well, he figured out this sort of time-travel thing. You can also go into things, like books and movies. I started fiddling around with it, you know I like to figure stuff out. Well, it asked for names, so I gave all of ours. Then it asked for a time period, and I gave the Napoleonic age." He smiled weakly.

Jessica leapt up. "Are you crazy?! Why did you do that? What were you thinking?!" she sighed, then rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Do you have any idea how we can get back?" she asked quietly.

"Um, well yeah. You use the device to get back to your time period."

"And do you have it?"

"Sort of..."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"Well..." Timmy hesitated, before bringing out a netal device fro his pocket. "Part of it works, part of it doesn't. I kind of broke the time-travel part when we were fighting on the Peridot."

"WHAT?! How- You- Ugh!" Ryan stepped forward.

"Hey, take it easy, Jess. Timmy can figure it out." He sent a hard look at Timmy. "Right?"

"Right. Of course, I'll need the correct tools. But like I said earlier, part of it still works." He pressed a few buttons, and a small pocketknife appeared in his hand. "See, it can transfer objects between time periods. Except..."

"Except what?"

Timmy bit his lip. "It can only transfer certain things. Like, it can't transfer a car, that's too big. And it can't transfer food, or living beings. But it CAN transfer clothes, instruments, books... things like that."

Jessica digested this information. "What about the stuff you need to rebuild the time-travel part of that? Can it transfer that?"

Timmy thought for a moment. "I think so. See, some stuff you can't transfer, period. Some of the things I need might be in that category..." He glanced at the others. "Uh, but first off. do you guys need anything? Books, players, clothes-"

"Me!" yelled Heidi. "I think I'll go with the clothes. And my MP3 player, if you don't mind. Who knows what you'll do to that thing while your fiddling with it..."

Jessica smirked. "Me too. I'm going to die of no REAL music. I mean, I bet these people haven't even invented the acoustic guitar yet."

Timmy glanced over at her. "Actually, they have an early form of a guitar."

"What, pray tell?"

He smirked. "A mandolin. You know, the medieval strumming instrument..."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but can you play 'dare you to move' on it?"

Heidi sighed loudly. "Come ON, can we just get the stuff? I think I'm already dieing of no real music..."

Ryan smirked. "Oh, who would have known..."

Timmy chuckled, but pressed a few buttons, and some clothes appeared, as well as the two MP3 players. "You guys can figure out who's is who's. And you should know for the clothes." Jessica walked over and picked up one of the players.

"This is mine. It has the scratch on it from my dropping it down the stairs. I killed my brother for scaring me that day." Heidi grinned as she picked up hers.

"And mine in mint condition."

"Except for the fact that anyday now, it's going to blow up from how many songs you have on there," Jessica said.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "And how many songs do you have on YOURS?"

Jessica grinned sheepishly. "Um... Some 8500..."

Heidi laughed triumphantly. "Ah ha! And I only have 7000."

Trevor snorted. "Only? Geez... Well, if you gals don't mind, we'll be heading back up to quarterdeck. Midshipmen lessons. I'll finally know more than my dad on SOMETHING..." The guys headed out, talking with each other and laughing a bit.

Jessica stared after them, shakin her head. "Okay, I'm gonna change... I have blood all over my clothes, not the most attractive thing." Heidi nodded, agreeing.

"Right with ya"


	7. Cacafuego

Jessica walked up on deck the next morning, yawning as she glanced about. She shivered softly, pulling her black jacket closer around her. "Brr... it's cold," she muttered. Ryan stepped up beside her.

"How often have you been out here?" he said, glancing at her. "It isn't that hard to find out."

Jessica grinned. "Not that often. I've been meaning to come up, but just haven't had the chance." She glanced at the sails. "Are we allowed to go aloft?"

Ryan shrugged. "Don't know. Meant to ask, but never really did..." he grinned. "wanna see? I can ask bonden..." Jessica nodded.

"That would be nice." The offer sank in. "You know Bonden?"

Ryan glanced down at her. "Heck ya. He gave a bunch of the lessons. He really is friendly."

Jessica smirked. "I bet Heidi would like to know that." She laughed softly. Ryan shook his head, then walked over to Bonden, who was standing by the wheel. He said something, pointing up at the sails, then at him and Jessica. Bonden grinned and nodded, then pointed out something. Ryan nodded, then came back.

"All right, we're allowed up. But only through a certain way that they call the-"

"Lubber's hole. I know."

Ryan glanced over at her. "How?'

Jessica smirked. "I read the books." She started towards the ropes, leaving Ryan behind.

"Books? What books?" he said, then started after her. Jessica turned and smirked as she took hold on some of the ropes.

"Yeah, see, if you were more in tune with the book world, you'd know a lot about Aubrey and Maturin that they don't come close to saying in the movie." She started up the ropes, choosing her path carefully.

"Like what?" Ryan came after her, making sure to step directly where she had been.

"Like..." she waited until they climbed past some crew members. "Like the fact that Stephen is actually an intelligence officer for the British. And that Jack got a sloth drunk, once." Jessica smirked. "That was hilarious..." She came up to the wooden plank, and squeezed through it, coming onto the platform. "Ah, here we are."

Ryan popped through, coming up to stand by Jessica. "A sloth? Drunk? Is that even possible?" He blinked, thinking. "And what would a sloth be doing on a ship, anyways?"

Jessica chuckled. "Well, the Doctor went ashore to get some supplies, and came back with a sloth. The sloth didn't really like Jack, and Jack's pretty friendly to animals, so he was kind of, um, offended. He tried various ways to get the sloth to like him, and finally ended up giving him a piece of bread dipped in grog. So-"

"Grog?"

"Oh, sorry. Grog is rum, beer. Spirits, in any manner... Anyways, the sloth liked the grog, and started to drink it straight out of a bowl. When Stephen realized what had happened, he was furious." Jessica smirked, smiling at the memory.

"What happened to the sloth?"

"Hm? Oh, strangest thing... O'Brian never really said. He just said that they had a big fight, but then the sloth wasn't mentioned again. I figure he died off, I guess..."

Ryan shook his head. "That's crazy. A sloth?"

"There's also been a tortoise on board. A Testudo Aubreii, if I remember right. Stephen discovered it..."

Ryan snorted. "What, did Jack get the tortoise drunk, too?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Hardly. But-" She was interrupted by a call from one of the sailors aloft, who called out. "Ship three points to starboard bow!" Jessica glanced in the direction, and spotted some white on the horizon. Ryan tapped her shoulder.

"Um, which way is starboard?"

Jessica snorted. "Right. And larboard is left. Port is also left. Don't know why they have two words for left."

"Great. Now I have two 'arboards' to remember." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"It really isn't that hard to remember. See, just remember left has two words, and that larboard starts with 'l', which is what 'left' also starts with. And then port is one of the two, because there aren't two 'arboards' for left. Go it?"

Ryan stared down at her. "I think I'll just stick with asking whoever is around..."

jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's go back down, I have a feeling this place is gonna be busy..." She climbed back down, landing on the deck with a small thud. She glanced up at Ryan, who was still making his way down, v e r y s l o w l y. Jessica blinked, sighing. "Come on, just go down the ropes like you would on a ladder. It's not that hard." She was somewhat aware of the crew watching her, and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go down to the cabin, so... meet me there when you get down, k?"

Ryan glanced down at her. "Alright!" Jessica nodded, then went down the hatches, mumbling to herself. She walked into the cabin, noticing for the first time the cello and violin case. She took off her sweater, then passed through the curtain into her sleeping quarters.

"Hey, Heidi!" she yelled. Heidi was listening to her MP3 player, which she usually cranked to full blast. HEr head came up and she stopped it, smiling at Jessica.

"Hi! Where ere you? I woke up and you were gone." Jessica smiled tiredly.

"Aloft."

"Huh?"

"I was aloft. Up in the masts?" heidi nodded.

"Oh... How was it?"

"Nice. Lots of air up there. And there's a ship coming. Don't know who, though. And not any land I could see for a while. Don't know how we're going to get to it."

Heidi sighed. "Well, just as long as it isn't the Acheron..." She turned her music back on again, humming the tune of 'Complicated'. Jessica smiled and shook her head, then sat on her own hammock, swaying to the motion of the ship.

"It's so different," she muttered, knowing that heidi couldn't hear her. "the people, the way they adress each other. Mr. Blakeney and Mr. Pullings. Why not just William and Tom?" She sighed, turning on her own MP3 player. She took out a piece of gum she had found in the pocket of her sweater- must have been transfered, maybe Timmy was wrong about the food- and began chewing on it, thinking about what was going to happen. She closed her eyes as she relaxed, then realized after a while that Ryan still hadn't come down. She sat up and put her player away, still chewing the gum. "Heidi, I'm gonna go up, okay?" she yelled.

Heidi nodded and continued listening to her music. Jessica rolled her eyes and pulled her sweater back on, then trudged up out of the hatch onto the deck. She struggled to stifle a laugh when she saw the scene. Ryan was dripping wet, and being looked over by Stephen. She stepped over, a quizical look in her eye. "Ryan, what happened?"

Ryan glowered. "I fell off. Into the water. I told them I can swim, but do they believe me? Of course not. They throw every thing on the ship that can float at me, nearly giving me a concussion in the process. Even now they believe that I'm going to keel over any second now."

Stephen sighed impatiently. "I am doing a mandatory lookover. To make sure that you are fine. And you are, so you don't have to rag on about me." He nodded to Jessica, then dissapeared into the crowd surrounding Ryan.

Jessica smirked. "Okay, NOW do yuo want to go to the cabin?" Ryan nodded.

"Uh, yeah..." They trekked down the stairs, passing Killick's scrutinous eye. Jessica had found Killick to be somewhat hard to deal with, but amiable if you knew what to say.

"So, how did you get back aboard, anyways?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "The captain jumped in after me. The great Jack Aubrey, and now everyone is going to think I can't swim, just because he came in to fish me out. Figures..." He sighed.

They stepped into the Cabin, and Heidi stepped out from behind the curtain, apparently bored of sitting there for the morning. "Ry, what happened to you?"

Jessica snorted. "He fell into the water."

Ryan growled. "And we've forgotten about it. Right, ladies?" Jessica rolled her eyes, but muttered a 'yes'. Heidi smirked, but muttered a yes as well.

"Where's everyone else?" Heidi asked.

Ryan blinked. "Um... probably with the Midshipmen, wherever they are..."

"How's William?" asked Jessica.

"William...? Oh, Blakeney! Doing fine, why?"

Jessica glanced away. "Nothing." She hesitated. "Is he right of left handed?"

Ryan stared at her. "And I am supposed to know... how? And why would you want to know, anyways?"

Jessica shifted. "Again, nothing. I'm just curious." She glanced out the ship's window. "Hey, look. It's the Cacafuego"


	8. Fix the Travel Thingymabob

"The Caca-what?" Heidi said, confused. She looked out the window. "Oh, a ship. Why do we need to know this?"

Jessica shrugged. "I just remember that Jack is the one who captured it. Add that to the fact that there isn't a harbor around for miles. It might be the one on which Jack gets his orders."

Ryan blinked. "Uh... okay. But what happens to us, then? There's nowhere for us to go..."

"Except for with the Surprise."

Ryan snorted. "Look, Timmy will have the travel thingymabob ready in no time. You just wait. I bet we won't even be here when the Acheron first hits." He smiled. "Now I'm going to go below to change. Bye!" With that, he walked out of the room, still dripping from his earlier fall.

Heidi glanced after him. "Okay..." She turned to Jessica. "Hey, wanna go up? Haven't been there since, forever."

Jess smiled. "Sure. Just grab something warm. It's cold up there."

Heidi nodded and grabbed a sweater, then started out after Jessica. They both came up just as Jack went over the side, climbing down into a boat. Jessica smirked and said, "Ooh, full costume. Must be something important..."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Okay... now what?"

Jessica glanced at her. "Uh... how about we go up?" She pointed at the lubber's hole.

Heidi snorted. "No thank you. You recall..."

"Your 'disagreement' with heights. Yes, now I do." She sighed, then glanced at the quarterdeck. "Hey, the other guys are over there." She started over, Heidi quickly following. "Hi, guys," she said as she walked over.

Timmy and Trevor glanced at them, grinning. "Hi. What's up?"

"The topgallant," said Jessica, not really thinking.

Timmy glanced at her. "Huh?"

Jessica blinked, then, closed her eyes. "Oh, sorry. The topgallant. It's the sail WAY up there. The one at the top." She pointed at the sail on the top.

Trevor snorted. "Oh." He turned back to the people they had been talking to. "Um, these our our friends, Jessica, and Hei-" Jessica gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs. "Heida Heida! That's our nickname for her. Her name's Hannah, though." He grinned, and Heidi winced.

"But if YOU all call me that, I'm going to whup your rears," she said, glaring at Trevor, who smiled sheepishly. The Midshipmen who Trevor and Timmy had been talking to looked at her kind of funny, a bit at loss for words. Jessica rubbed her head.

"Way to go, Heidi," she whispered. She turned to the Midshipmen. "And could you all introduce yourselves...?" They seemed to recover, and introduced themselves. Jessica nodded when they finished. "And... is this everyone? All the Midshipmen, I mean?"

One of the midshipmen called Grant stepped forward. "Aye. except for Babbington, who's down in the sick bay."

Jessica nodded thoughtfully. "Ever heard of Calamy? Peter Calamy?"

William smiled and nodded. "Aye. I served with him on the Leopard. Very pleasant."

Jessica nodded again. "All right... Thanks." With that, she turned and started towards the Cabin. Heidi froze, glancing from Jessica to Trevor to Timmy, then back to Jessica again.

"Wait!" She hurried after Jess. "What was that all about?"

Jessica glanced at Heidi. "I figure that Calamy must be on the Cacafuego, and is going to be transferred over. It's just really weird... I wasn't aware that babbington was on the Surprise. I wonder if his dog is here..." Heidi stopped for a moment.

"Dog? What dog?" She shook her head confusedly, then rushed after Jessica again. "Could you PLEASE explain to me what's going on?"

Jessica looked at Heidi distractedly. "Jack is going to get his orders on the Cacafuego. Parslow is going to be transferred over to the 'Fuego, and Pullings will move up. Calamy will be transferred over to here, and maybe Grant will go to the other ship. 'Cause I only remember reading about him on the Leapord. Of course, I probably could have read about him, or he might have been on the Surprise in a later one... I only read up to the fifth. I always meant to read more..."

Heidi blinked confusedly as the two walked down the stairs. "Books? There's books on the Surprise?"

Jessica glanced back at Heidi. "Not the Surprise herself, but on Aubrey and Maturin. Like I said to Ryan before, There's a lot you don't learn about them that are in the books."

"Like...?"

Jessica waited until they got into the cabin. "Like the fact that Maturin is a British intelligence officer."

"A what?"

Jessica sighed. "A spy."

"Why?" Heidi still looked confused.

Jessica glanced at her friend, then walked into their quarters and sat down on her hammock. "I don't know. I didn't get that far..."

Heidi rubbed her head. "So, in what book does this happen?"

"This?"

"This- the... the... the Suprise, and the Acheron. That whole bit. With Calamy, and Blakeney, and the Cacafuego."

Jessica played with a stray string on her hammock. "I- I'm not sure... The thing is, the Cacafuego part happened in the first book, 'Master and Commander'. And one of the fights that jack and Stephen have is in 'Post Captain'. It's all spread out... They just took small details from each book and made it into the movie. But, I might be wrong. I only got to the fifth book, like I said before."

"Well how many damn books are there!" heidi was getting a bit upset.

"Urm... fifteen, methinks."

Heidi sank back into the hammock. "Great," she muttered. Jessica hesitated.

"Uh, but I might know some of the stuff that goes on. And how to get on the Captain's good side, if that's possible."

Heidi glanced over at Jessica, eyes narrowed. "Whaddaya mean, 'his good side'. I thought he was nice."

"Yeah, you only saw how he was with guys around him. But in the books, it says he doesn't like to have women aboard."

Heidi snorted. "Women? We're just kids."

Jessica shook her head. "Times are different back now. We would be young women, young adults, I guess. But haven't you seen the age of some of the sailors? At least the midshipmen. Twelve, sixteen, and who knows what else... and the ship's boys, too. Haven't you seen them?" She paused, thinking. "Back now? Geez, that doesn't sound right..."

Heidi leaned back into the hannock again, pulling the blanket over her head. "Whatever... I just won't get in his way, that's all. And if I do see him, I'll just come down here. Easy. And Timmy will have the time travel thing ready, and we'll go back home." She smiled and closed her eyes. "This will be just a dream when we get back. Everyone will forget, and it'll just be a weird dream..."

Jessica closed her eyes, sighing. "He's not a womaneating guy, Heidi. He just doesn't like to see people get in his way, distractions. That's what he sees us as, I think. A distraction." Heidi didn't answer, and Jessica heard a faint music coming from under the covers. She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her own hammock. "You're gonna ruin your ears that way..." she murmured, drifting off to sleep.


	9. Cowboys and Knights in Shining Armor

((Note: Okay, I realize that I put Jack on the quarterdeck before the Acheron attacked the Surprise for the first time. A mistake, so just pretend that he went back down after he 'reminded' Jessica not to lean on the rail. I didn't change it cause (1)I was too lazy to, and (2) it would mess up too much on this chapter. So, just ignore that little glitch. heh...))

A few days later the HMS Surprise was underway, going a steady 8 knots. Jessica, Heidi, and the guys were hanging out on the deck in the early morning, just talking about what would happen, and how things were already strange enough, being thrown back in time, without having to worry about whether or not they would be creamed or not. Jessica was leaning against the rail, and felt someone's critical eye on her. She glanced around, then spottedJack on the quarterdeck looking at her. She looked back for a few moments, then nearly kicked herself. She waved, and meekly got off of the rail. She had forgotten that he didn't like people leaning on the rails of his ships. He nodded at her, then turned away.

"Uh, Jess?" Jessica turned at Trevor's call.

"What?"

"What was that all about?"

Jessica blushed a bit. "Um, I was leaning on the rail, and Jack doesn't like that. So... I got off." She grinned weakly.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Oh, puh-lease..."

Ryan glanced at Heidi. "Y'know, I think that it would probably be a good idea to stay on the Captain's good side, rather then having him watching you all the time to see what mischief your up to next. it's bad enough that they think we're American spies, they don't need anymore reason to have us walk the plank."

"They don't have people walk the plank here. They flog 'em," muttered Jessica. Heidi glanced at her.

"Great. Now we have to worry about being flogged."

Timmy snorted. "I doubt it. I don't think they'd flog 'young women', as they call you."

"'They'? Who's 'they'?" Jessica cast a suspicious glance at Timmy, who grinned a bit.

"The... the crew. Hey, have you been listening to any songs with cowboys in 'em?" Ryan ducked his head and snorted softly, a twinkle in his eye. Jessica narrowed her eyes at him, but turned back to Timmy.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well, have you been singing them out loud? Something like, um, cowboy take me away, or somethin'?" His mouth twitched as he asked this.

"Yeah, yeah I have. What of it?"

Timmy snorted, fighting a grin. "well... some of the crew members have come to me and the guys, asking what a cowboy is and," he laughed slightly, "how to become one." Trevor grinned as well, watching Jessica and Heidi.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Simpleminded people..." she muttered.

Heidi glanced at her, a confused look in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later," mumbled Jessica, who then turned to Timmy. "And what would you tell them?"

Timmy grinned. "I'd tell them that a cowboy is bascially a guy who sits on his butt all day, chasing cattle around. They looked at me kinda funny, and I added that there was a horse in the deal. When they asked how to become one, I said, 'Go to America'. They immediately lost interest, though." Trevor grinned.

"Yeah. I told 'em that another popular thing with American women was knights in shining armor. They seemed to keep that in mind, but," he shrugged "I don't know. It was pretty funny, though."

Jessica snorted. "Great. Now I'm gonna hear more about knights in shining armor and cowboys come to sweep me off my feet, right?"

Heidie smirked. "Hey, it's getting kinda foggy. You should go up to the front and start singing A Pirate's Life For Me'. Y'know, Pirates of the Carribean? You could hear about pirates, too."

Trevor suddenly got an idea, and turned to Jessica, a twinkle in his eye. "Jess, I dare you to go up to the bow and sing A Pirate's Life For Me, loud as you can. Double-dare you," he added with a grin smug.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you crazy? I could probably get court-martialed for that."

"I'll give ya fifty bucks when we get back home."

Jessica sighed, closing her eyes. "Now that's the REAL way to a woman's heart. Fine. But you had better not 'forget'."

Trevor grinned. "Don't worry, I won't."

Jessica started up the stairs of the quarterdeck, glancing back at the others. Ryan gave her a thumbs up, and she could tell he was grinning. Jessica rolled her eyes and continued on, mumbling under her breath. She glanced back again, catching her breath as it suddenly grew even more foggy. A chill ran up her spine, and she hurried up the rest of the stairs. She glanced around. Hollom? On the watch? And it was foggy...? She suddenly caught her breath as she realized what was going on. She nearly had a heart attack when Hollom called out, ""Mr. Calamy, to the quarterdeck, if you please." She suddenly didn't care about the fifty bucks anymore. She hurried down the stairs, brushing past Peter as she went, and muttered a hurried "Sorry" before jumping to the deck and running to her friends.

"Guys, we need to get belowdecks. The Acheron's gonna attack any second now."

Ryan blinked. "And this would worry us... why?"

Jessica all but yelled out. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Look. The Acheron has the weather gauge, and is going to fire a broadside at us as soon as Jack gets up to the quarterdeck. It's going to shoot off the rudder, and hurt a LOT of people. We'd better go below decks unless we want to be a bunch of splinters in a few minutes."

Heidi nibbled her lip, then turned to the guys. "Hey, guys? We should probably listen to her. She's read five of the books out of fifteen, I would think she would know what's going on." They stood in silence for a few moments, and then they heard Peter call out, "We will beat to quarters." Jessica set her jaw and glared at Timmy, Ryan, and Trevor. "Look, you can stay up here and get your guts shot out if you want, but I'm going down to the cabin." With that she turned and ducked down the stairs, brushing past the crewmembers who were all in a sort of chaotic organization. People swiping stuff off the table and placing a cloth on it filled with weapons. Jessica balked slightly as she saw the red stains on the cloth. Yeah, she somewhat remembered that from the movie. But now it bugged her... it was real blood. In the movie, it was fake. She closed her eyes and slipped into the cabin. she sat down on her hammock, then glanced down at her hands. They were trembling. She took several deep breaths, trying to regain her nerves.

"Jess!" Jessica glanced up, and smiled feebly at Heidi.

"Oh, hi. Where are the guys?" Heidi blinked softly, coming over to sit on Jessica's hammock with her.

"They're still up on deck. They're convinced that it's a false alarm. They've seen Hollom work, so they don't trust him." Jessica groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"That's the kind of attitude that will get them killed. They should listen to me, I know a lot about this... ugh..." She glanced up at Heidi. "What was Timmy doing in his dad's lab, anyways? He knows he'll get his hide tanned if his dad ever found out..."

Heidi shrugged and opened her mouth to answer, but they were suddenly thrown to the floor by a large force. Jessica heard the splintering of wood, and leapt up. "Heidi, it's attacked! The Acheron's attacked! We have to get Timmy and the others..."

Heidi slowly got up, trembling, eyes wide. "Wait... I didn't really pay attention to the movie, but didn't someone get his arm cut off?"

Jessica froze, her eyes widening. "William." She ran out of the room, nearly falling again when another broadside hit them. She quickly regained her footing and got up to the deck. She spun around, trying to locate either the guys or William. She suddenly spotted William standing off to one side and started to run over to him, but someone called her name, in a urgent, kind of scared way. She spun around and nearly fell when she saw what had happened. One of the yards had been shot down and had landed on Trevor, pinning him to the deck. By his side was Timmy, who was trying to lift it up off. Jessica glanced back at William, then at Timmy and Trevor. Bonden was rushing past her, and she snagged him. "Bonden, get Wi- Blakeney below decks."

He looked at her confusedly. "But miss-"

"Do it!" She shoved him in the direction of William, then hurried over to Trevor and Timmy. "what happened?"

She could see that Timmy was struggling to hold back tears. "I- He- I- I was standing right there, and we heard the mast crack. Or something... Trevor shoved me out of the way, and got hit. I should have been the one right there..." He struggled to pull the yard back up. Jessica heard Trevor chuckle faintly.

"Dude... you're supposed to be the one who gets us back home. Your the only one how knows... how..." Trevor spoke faintly, it was obvious he wasn't going to last long if the yard was going to be on him much longer.

"Okay, okay, um... Where's Ryan?" Jessica spoke hurriedly, and loudly at that. cannons were going off at what seemed like every second.

"He... He ran off, I think to help fire the cannons."

Okay, so they didn't have Ryan's brawn. Jessica carefully stepped over the yard and grasped what she could. "Okay, on the count of three, lift it up, alright?" Timmy nodded numbly. "Okay. One, two... THREE!" She pulled up with all her strength. Timmy heaved up as well, and they lifted up the yard. Jessica staggered slightly at the weight, but shifted so that she was holding it up easier. "okay.. okay... uh... Timmy, I'm gonna count to five. You have that much time to get Trevor out, or else hold it again, okay?" Timmy nodded, grunting slightly at the weight of the yard. "Okay... go! one... two... umf... three..." Timmy quickly dragged Trevor out from beneath the yard. Jessica breathed relievedly and dropped the yard, crouching down on the deck. "Okay, we'll get him down to the infirmary, alright!" she yelled. The cannons were still going off, but she spotted a few of the men dropping over the sides. She took a quick breather, then helped carry Trevor down to the sick bay.

She flinched as she saw some of the wounds that the other men had, smelling the stench of blood and hearing them crying out. She helped Timmy heave Trevor onto one of the hammocks, out of the way of Stephen and Higgins, who were hurrying about, tending to all the wounds that they could. Jessica tapped Timmy, and whispered, "I'm going up, I can't stand it here." Timmy nodded and Jessica hurried out of the sickbay. She burst up onto the maindeck, marveling at the silence. She heared the occasional booming of the Acheron's cannons, and the men steadily rowing, towing the Surprise into a fog bank. She walked over to the rail and sank down onto the deck, covering her head with her arms. Trevor... how could this have happened? He had been in pretty bad shape, she hoped Stephen could fix him up. She rubbed her head, then glanced up around her. Jack was standing at the bow of the ship, watching the sailors pulled the Surprise forward. She stood up, leaning on the rail for slight support, she didn't excactly feel the best. She took a few deep breaths, glancing at the direction of the Acheron. She took one more deep breath, thankful for the fresh sea air, and started below, towards the main cabin. She wondered where Heidi and Ryan were, and worried about them.

She walked into the Great Cabin, and smiled relievedly when she spotted Ryan and Heidi. Heidi leapt up when she spotted Jessica, and threw her arms around her neck. "Jessica! Oh my god, I am so glad to see you! After you ran out, I had no idea where you were. I finally spotted Ryan, but-" she cut off when she saw the look on Jessica's face. "Uh, Jess? Where's Timmy?"

Jess walked over and sat down in one of the chairs, placing her face in her hands. "He's with... Trevor... Trevor got hit by one of the spars, it almost looked like if he was crushed. Timmy is staying in the sickbay with him, I couldn't stand it in there." Ryan walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine, Jess."

Jessica swallowed, then glanced up at Ryan. "And where were you?"

Ryan blinked. "Well, when the Acheron started firing her guns, I went and helped fire our own cannons. I caught on pretty quickly, I guess. But they wouldn't let me row in the boats. Guess they thought I wasn't strong enough, or something..."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a good thing they didn't, or I would still be wandering around like a hopeless..." she paused, trying to think what she was wandering around like.

"Like a donkey without his master?" Jessica said quietly, a small smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Yes! Like a-" Heidi narrowed her eyes and glared at Jessica. "Hey..."

Jessica smirked at Heidi's glance, then stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go over to the sick bay, see if Trevor is out yet, or at least get a report from Timmy." She started to walk out of the cabin, but Heidi grabbed her arm. Jessica turned to look at her, puzzled.

"Jess, we got a report from the doctor. Trevor's dead."


	10. I Love the Euterpe!

Jessica fell back, and Heidi quickly placed a hand behind her back, to stabilize her. "What! What do you mean? That isn't possible... you guys were..." she closed her eyes. Heidi held her up and guided her over to her hammock.

"Timmy came back a few minutes ago. He told us that Trevor died because he punctured his lung, and no one got around to him in time." She blinked, and swallowed. "He went back out, but I guess you missed him."

Jessica took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "But... you guys were acting like you didn't know."

Ryan hesitated. "We thought you already did know. So..."

"Yeah, but you said that Trevor was probably fine!" Jessica yelled. She glared at Ryan, then settled back, heaving a sigh. "I'm sorry..." she muttered.

Ryan shook his head. "No, that was wrong of me. I wasn't thinking..."

Jessica fell silent for a few more moments, studying a seam in her hammock. After a while she glanced up. "How's Timmy taking it?" she asked quietly.

Heidi shook her head. "Pretty hard. Apparently he thinks he should have been the one killed."

Jessica nodded her head slightly. "Yeah... he said that Trevor shoved him out of the way. I'd take it hard if I were him." She rubbed the back of her head. "God... what do we do now?"

Heidi blinked. "You said we could ride it out, that we'd know what's going on," she said softly.

Jessica tightened her jaw. "Yeah, well I thought the guys would listen to me." Ryan glanced away. "Look, just trust me, alright? Apparently I'm the only one who paid attention to the movie, but that won't mean anything unless you guys listen to me, alright?" Heidi nodded, and after a pause, so did Ryan. Jessica stood up, glancing at the two of them. "i'm gonna go talk with Timmy..." Ryan nodded and Heidi sat down on her hammock. Jessica walked out of the Great Cabin, going past Killick who was muttering about the mess that he would have to clean up. She went up onto the deck, then glanced around for Timmy. She found him leaning against the railing, arms folded. She walked over quietly. "Hey Tim," she said softly.

Timmy glanced up, and she saw some tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, and smiled feebly. "Hey," he said.

Jessica walked over and leaned on the rail beside him. "Look... I heard what happened. And I'm really sorry-"

"You shouldn't be," Timmy interrupted.

Jessica glanced over at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, looking down at the deck. "This whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't been messing around in my dad's lab, we wouldn't even be here. And Trevor died because he took my place. "He looked up at Jessica, tears threatening to overflow. "It's all my fault, Jess."

Jessica blinked, looking down at the deck. She hesitated before saying, "Hey, Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

She nibbled her lip. "Do you know what happens when- when we die?"

Timmy glanced up. "I guess it depends on what religion you are, because there's the belief that-"

"No, I mean here." Timmy looked over at her. "I mean, here, in this strange place. When we die, do we go back home? Or are we dead, period?"

Timmy thought over that. "I'm not sure. I remember my dad talking about it, but I wasn't listening." He sighed. "From now on, I will listen to whatever my dad says." He snorted softly. "If we ever get back."

Jessica shook her head. "Don't talk like that. You're just jinxing us if you talk like that. So don't, okay?" She smiled softly. "Look, everything is going to be alright. We'll all get home, one way or another."

Timmy sighed. "Yeah..." Something registered, and he looked down. "Do you realize how close we were to being stranded here?"

Jessica blinked. "What do you mean?"

Timmy glanced at her. "That yard almost hit me, right?" Jessica nodded.

"Right."

"And I'm the only one that knows how to fix and use the device. If I had been... killed... You guys would have been stuck here. " He sighed. "Trevor figured that out way quicker then I did, though."

Jessica fell silent, and nodded. "Yeah. But at least we still have you."

Timmy snorted. "Yeah, I'm such a blessing." he leaned against the rail, thinking. "I think..."

"What?"

"I think that I should show you guys how to use the device, and how to fix it, in case I am killed. That way, whoever's left can still get back home."

Jessica nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's a good idea..." she fell silent, imagining that kind of scenario. She sighed, and shook her head. "I just can't imagine it ever being like that..." she muttered.

Timmy laughed softly. Jessica glanced over curiously. "What?"

Timmy shook his head. "Nothing. It's just, if this... this adventure, I guess I can call it. If this adventure doesn't kill me, my dad will when we get home." He glanced up at Jess. "He hates it when I mess with his stuff."

Jess snorted. "Yeah, well I would too, if I invented stuff like he does. I don't blame him."

Timmy grinned. "I just can't help myself, y'know?"

She smirked. "Yeah, I know. Like the time I took Spiderman out for a midnight ride?"

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you were out of track for a long time after that broken leg..."

"Hey, I didn't see the log, okay? I didn't know Spider was gonna jump..." She smiled softly and looked at the horizon. "There's west," she said, motioning to where the sun was rising.

"We're going to see a lot of sunrises and sunsets, aren't we?" Jessica grinned.

"Well, I hope so." She smiled softly, gazing at the horizon. "I'm craving a hamburger."

Timmy snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're just now starting to crave one? I've been craving a piece of pizza since day one."

"Yeah... Domino's. They're the best."

Timmy shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Pizza Hut. They rock."

Jessica glanced over at him. "You're crazy. Domino's has the best pizza... especially Hawaiian."

Timmy shook his head again. "Pizza Hut."

"Domino's."

"Pizza Hut."

"Domino's."

"Pizza Hut."

"Domino's."

"Fine. But McDonald's has the best fast-food."

Jessica laughed. "You're kidding me, right? In-n-Out is the best. And Rubio's is the best for Mexican. You can't argue with that."

Timmy smirked. "Yeah. Rubio's is good. Fish tacos..."

"Burritos..."

"Quesadillas..."

Jessica smiled, remembering those foods. "I'm hungry now," she mused.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother..." he muttered.

Jessica smiled, then glanced down as something wet touched her arm. She blinked at a Newfoundland dog that was standing there with his tail wagging, and his eyes looking up at her brightly. "Babbington's dog..."

"Lemme guess. You already know what's going to happen to it."

Jessica sobered. "Actually, yes. And it's not nice."

Timmy blinked. "What? Does it get shot?"

Jessica hesitated. "Well... It get's eaten. Byt the natives of the Friendly Islands, wherever that is..."

Timmy snorted. "Yeah, really friendly."

"Hey, they offered a girl in return."

Timmy glanced over at her. "Please tell me they didn't accept."

She shrugged. "Hey, That was all I heard. I don't know if they accepted or not. But I bet they didn't..." She chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh... Do you remember the Euterpe?"

"The turkey?"

"No... the Euterpe, the Star of India."

"Oh!" Timmy grinned. "Yeah. Fourth grade... I hated that first mate... he was such a killjoy."

Jessica smiled. "Yeah... It was fun, though. What crew were you in?"

"Um... boatswain? something like that..."

"Galley. Us galley crew got it easy..." She smirked.

"Yeah, banging those pots to wake us up. I felt like strangling you guys."

"We got a piece of apple pie."

Timmy shook his head. "Geez... bunch of pampered wusses..."

Jessica snorted. "Excuse me? As I recall, I heard that you were too scared to go into the bilge."

Timmy narrowed his eyes. "You didn't either."

"'Cause our group didn't go down there. We got to sit in the bosun's chair. Now that was fun..."

"I remember that. Didn't you have to yell something? I remember we were walking past, going somewhere. Kinda forget where...:

"Yeah. We had to yell, 'I love the Euterpe!'" She grinned. "While hugging the mast." The dog bumped her leg again, his tail thumping against the rail. Jessica smiled, rubbing it behind it's ears. "I always wanted a dog..."

"You always said you wanted a horse."

"And I got one, Spider. But every horse has to have a barn friend, right? Why not a dog?"

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Look, I guess I might as well go and show you guys how to use the device and how I'm fixing it. That way..." his voice trailed off.

Jessica nodded, sober again. "All right. I'll go get the others." Timmy started down the hatch, but Jessica stayed for a few more moments, listening to the rythymic rowing of the sailors in their boats, and the sound of the waves hitting up against the Surprise. She wondered if she would ever be home again...


	11. Pippin

((note: many thanks to my dad the scientist who gave me names of a few... things that he uses with his experiment. HOnestly, I still don't know what they are, but from what I have gathered, I think they're pumps. yeah... don't recommend trying to fuse 'em together...))

Rachel sat in the Great Cabin, watching Timmy as he showed them how to use the device. Wow. She didn't know it would be so... boring. She stifled a yawn, and smiled when Timmy glanced over. "Fascinating stuff," she said. Timmy snorted slightly, then went back to explaining some mechanism that would need to be replaced. Jessica leaned back, absently stroking the head of the Newfoundland dog that had followed her down. Her mind wandered back to when she had been walking down to the Great Cabin, and frowned softly, the memory playing through her head.

_Jessica hesitantly walked down the stairs, grumbling at their steepness. As she finally reached the base of their stairs, she spotted Stephen, and blinked softly, then hurried over, almost banging her head on the low roof. "Doctor..." she called out, walking over._

_Stephen turned around, and smiled wearily when he saw her. "Jessica, isn't it?" He sobered slightly when he remember Trevor. "Ah, I'm... sorry about David, I did everything I could-"_

_Jessica smiled reassuringly. "It's all right, I know you tried." She nibbled her lip, then thought of something. "How's Blakeney?" she asked, hoping that Stephen would just look at her strangely and say that he was fine, as far as he knew. She was sadly dissapointed._

_"Blakeney... His arm, was broken, as well as pierced by several splinters. He slips in and out of unconsciousness, and I fear his arm might need to be amputated."_

_Jessica fell silent, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't blame Bonden, really, she couldn't. He was probably too busy doing his duties, and hadn't had the time to do a little 'favor' for her. She glanced away, then back at Stephen, who had started to turn away. "Oh, and Stephen?"_

_He turned around. "Yes?"_

_"Uh- you might want to look at the captain's neck, I think there might be something lodged in it..." Stephen nodded wearily, giving her a slight knuckle salute before turning away, probably back to the sick bay._

"Jess!" Jessica snapped out of her memory, glancing up.

"Huh?"

Timmy sent a look at her, then repeated what he had said before. "I said, do you know what to do when the gyrotron has been fused with the turbomolecular pump?"

Jessica blinked, then walked over. "Yeah, you fuse this thing with that one, and then configure that little doo-hickey with that thingymabob." She smiled as Timmy reluctantly nodded. "Y'know, unlike guys, I can multi-task, including day-dreaming and listening to instructions at the same time."

Ryan snorted. "You just got a lucky guess," he muttered.

Heidi grinned. "Hey, at least there's one other person who can understand it. I, for one, do not understand a word of it."

Jessica smirked. "Hey, Timmy, how soon can we use the device for transferring things?"

Timmy shrugged. "It can be used right now. I haven't fiddled around with that stuff, it's in a different compartment thing..."

Heidi blinked. "Look, I hate calling that thing 'the device', or 'the travel thingymabob'. Can't we give it a name?"

"Like what?" muttered Jessica.

she shrugged. "I don't know. Like, palm tree, or-"

"Dude," said Ryan.

Heidi glanced over. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

Heidi narrowed her eyes at him. "You said 'dude', which I would take to mean-"

Ryan shook his head. "I mean we could call it Dude. We'd know what we're talking about."

Timmy rolled his eyes and turned away. "Here we go..."

Heidi snorted, ignoring Timmy. "Dude? Who would want to call anything Dude? And besides, we might get confused on whether or not we're saying 'Dude' as in, the way we use it back at home, or the travel thingy dude."

Ryan glared at her. "Oh, like if we're going to go around calling it Palm Tree? Right..."

Jessica quickly interjected a piece. "Why not name it something that hasn't even been heard of in this time?" Ryan and Heidi looked as her skeptically, Timmy was busy looking at the cello that Stephen had left out, and the Newfoundland dog was laying down by her feet, snoring somewhat loudly. "Like, a movie, or an actor, or-"

"Orlando Bloom!" Heidi yelled.

Timmy winced and turned back to them. "Okay, there are some things that I can stand, but I am /not/ going to have it called 'Orlando Bloom'."

Heidi snorted, mumbling to herself. Jessica shook her head, grinning. "Okay, how about we first decide on a movie to base it on. Any suggestions?"

There was silence, then Ryan spoke. "Lord of the Rings."

Heidi perked up. "I second that!" she said quickly.

Tim rolled his eyes. "I'll third it, but not for reasons a certain someone is picking..."

Jessica nodded. "Okay, Lord of the Rings it is." She hesitated. "I vote Pippin!" she blurted out.

Heidi snorted. "Well, I vote Legolas."

"I think there's a piece of drool on your shirt, Heidi," muttered Timmy, smirking.

"What?" Heidi quickly looked down, then glared at Timmy. "Oh, ha ha."

Ryan grinned. "I'll go with Pippin."

Jessica turned to Timmy, a grin of victory on her face. "Well, you can be with the losers or the winners." She thought for a moment. "Or you could tie the vote. Who'll it be?"

He grinned. "Like if I'll go with Orly? Please. Pippin it shall be."

Jessica pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!"

Heidi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Just because you guys don't appreciate-"

"What? Drooling over the guy that every other girl in the country drools over? Right..." Jess grinned, leaning back and trying not to kick the dog.

Ryan eyed the Newfoundland warily. "Why do you even keep that thing with you? He isn't good for anything at all, except making your hand all shiny from rubbing him so much..."

Jessica smirked. "I thought dogs were man's best friend."

"Not if you're allergic to them," he muttered.

Heidi snorted. "You're not /that/ allergic, or else you'd probably be breaking out in hives, or something." She peered closer at Ryan. "Or are you...?"

Ryan narrowed his eyes, moving towards the door. "I'll be on the quarterdeck," he mumbled.

Timmy glanced after him, then back at Heidi and Jessica. "And I'll be with him," he said, running to catch up with Ryan.

"hey, Tim?" Timmy glanced back at Jessica.

"What?"

"Uh... I was curious if I could use Pippin." She grinned as she said it. "See what else I can bring back here."

Timmy hesitated. "I guess... Just don't mess 'im up, k?"

Jessica nodded. "I won't."


	12. Trading Shirts For Monkeys

When the guys came back in later, they were a bit surprised to see Heidi and Jessica laughing and talking while drinking Coke's. Jessica glanced over and grinned widely at their astonished looks. "'ello, look what we 'ave 'ere!" she said, a bit sugar high. She held up Pippin, still grinning widely. "Apparently, ol' Pip can do more than just clothes and books, it can also do drinks. Sadly, the Dorito's didn't make it..."

Ryan strode over and grabbed Pippin. "Gimme that!" he said. He hurriedly pushed a few buttons and grabbed a coke as it appeared on a table. he popped it open and quickly gulped it down.

"Easy, now, Ry. No need to drink it so fast. There's plenty to go around." Heidi grinned.

Ryan smiled, looking at the can of Coke. "I've been craving one of these for days."

Timmy leaned against the door, thinking. "How is it possible? Dad explicitly told me..." he went on on his mumblings.

Jessica glanced over at Timmy. "Hey, Tim, want one?"

Tim snapped out of it, and glanced up. "Uh, yeah, sure." Jessica tossed over a root beer, knowing it was his favorite. Tim sipped a bit on the root beer before pointing up to the deck. "y'know, we're pulling into a bay soon. Something about Shoals... I heard the crew talking about trading stuff." He grinned, taking another sip. "We could get a few things from home and trade 'em in."

Jessica laughed, holding up a Coke. "Yeah, give 'em a few cokes. They'll be so hooked they'll be paddling after the Surprise so hard their arms will fall off!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Jess. "Well, someone's a little hyper."

Jessica grinned, then took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sane now," she said, but was still smiling broadly. She turned to Timmy. "So what was this about trading?"

Tim shrugged. "There must be natives there. Y'know the Surprise got pretty beat up during the first fight with the Acheron, so they're refitting right now, but we'll need to restock on suplies. We're heading towards the Shoals."

Jessica nibbled her lip, thinking. "Let's see... they had the fight with the Acheron... they're going to the Shoals..." She snapped her fingers. "I remember! Dangerous Shoals... or Hidden Shoals, or something... or even Reefs..." her face lit up. "I'll trade in a few shirts for a monkey..."

"Say what?" said Heidi. "I'm not too fond of monkeys... how would you get one, anyways?"

Jessica smiled, leaning back in her hammock. "Their natives. Y'know, like indians. Not American Indians, but..." she fell silent, wondering how to describe them. "Like... hawaiians! Yeah... hawaiians..." She smiled again.

Timmy shook his head. "So you're gonna trade a shirt for a monkey? How do you even know they have monkeys?"

"I saw it," Jess said simply.

Ryan hesitated. "Hey... would they have... parrots, perchance?"

"Yup. What, wanna play pirate?" Jessica smiled, closing her eyes. "I can see it now... Joseph Norrington, Terror of the Seas."

Heidi laughed. "Yeah, and terrified of dogs."

Ryan glanced around warily. "Where is that thing, anyways?"

Jessica glanced up. "Pattered away to somewhere. Dunno."

Ryan sat down in one of the chairs, heaving a sigh of relief. "Good," he muttered, looking out the window.

Heidi nibbled her lip, glancing out the window. "So... when will we get there?"

Timmy shrugged, looking into his can of Root Beer. "Dunno. Probably as soon as possible."

Jessica gave a sigh, leaning back in her hammock again. "Well, tell me when we get there," she said, closing her eyes.

A few hours later Jessica and Heidi traipsed up to the deck, hearing the excited shoutings of the barterings and deals going on. Jessica peeped over the side of the ship and smiled when she saw a man holding a monkey. "Hey, you!" she called out to the native, getting his attention. She held out a large white shirt and pointed to the monkey. The man grinned and bobbed his head, then held up his arm, the monkey clambering onto Jessica's own outstretched arm. She quickly tossed the shirt to him, then patted the monkey, turning to face Heidi.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing Heidi's disgusted face.

"Them," she said, pointing to a bunch of women who were flirting with the sailors. "Bunch of sluts," she muttered. "I mean, look at them. Seriously. That one's umbrella doesn't even shade her!" Jessica's mouth twitched and she fought to hide a smile. "what?" Heidi demanded.

Jessica snorted, causing the monkey to climb up onto her shoulder. "I think that's kind of funny."

"What is?"

"The fact that her umbrella is pointless." She grinned, patting the monkey as he chattered.

Heidi hesitated, then smiled slightly. "I guess you're right."

Jess smiled. "Let's go see if Ryan got his parrot, eh?" Heidi smiled broadly and nodded, and the two walked off.

Note: Yes, it has been a while since the last one. However, it has given me a chance to think up more ideas... As well as other fanfics. Heh. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
